Home
by kkgc22
Summary: I miss you' GCR-only the best! I wrote this story way before Gil originally left--so sorry if you get confused. Love to all my GC people!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly :

This is my first post on fanfiction. I'm usually on graveshiftcsi. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Catherine searched all throughout the lab to find Gil. She heard about the rough night he had had from Jim and she wanted to make sure he was okay. She started to get worried and was running like crazy throughout the halls asking anyone if they knew where he was. She sighed when one of the lab techs said they saw him go off in the tahoe. She knew she could track him and find out where he was. Her mind expected him to be at the scene, but the tracker took her to Lake Mead. Her mouth formed into a smile when she saw the tahoe and she quickly jumped out. She walked a bit when she saw a man sitting in the sand right by the water. Catherine knelt down in front of him, "Gil?"

He was looking straight ahead, not blinking. It looked as if he wasn't going to say anything. "Have I ever told you I love the beach?"

A worried expression had begun to form on Catherine's face. "No Gil." She touched his cheek and she saw his red, tear stained eyes.

He looked down.

"Gil, talk to me."

He started to get up, "I have to go Cath."

Catherine grabbed his arm, "Gil, wait!" He turned and looked at her. The sadness was evident in her eyes, so he pulled her in for a hug and put his head down by her ear. "You have to let me go."

She didn't know what to do. It was like he was going crazy. With that, she watched him walk away.

Next Day.

"Hey, Jim."

Jim looked up, "Hey, Cath."

"Has Gil come in yet? I wanted to talk to him."

He frowned, "No. Actually I'm starting to get worried. I've been calling and calling and I just can't get a hold of him."

This caused Catherine to start to shake. Had he done something incredibly stupid? "I'm going to check his townhouse."

She ran to her car and sped the whole way there. When she arrived she quickly jumped out of her car and ran to the door knocking. "Gil! Gil!"

She pulled out her spare key and unlocked the door, only to find an empty townhouse. She ran all throughout the house calling his name. Her tears began to roll down her cheeks. She wanted him here; she needed him.

Catherine drove to the lab, and when she arrived she found Jim waiting for her in the parking lot. She walked up to him and let a few tears fall. "I don't know where he is. He's gone."

Jim wrapped her in his arms. "He took a vacation."

Catherine's head snapped up. "What!?"

Jim held up his hands in defense. "He took a vacation." A slight smile was forming on his lips.

"For how long?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

"A year."

Her mouth gaped open. "A whole year! Where did he go?"

"Catherine, I don't know. No one knows. He needed a break."

"Well I wish he would realize that people need him here."

Jim laughed as Catherine sighed, "He didn't tell anyone?" There was sadness evident in her tone.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Five months had gone by and Catherine missed him more and more each day

Five months had gone by and Catherine missed him more and more each day. He was her best friend, how could he just leave and not say anything? Every day she would come home from work and just worry about him.

"Hey, mommy?" Lindsay said.

"Yes, baby."

"A letter came in the mail today for you."

Catherine raised an eyebrow and went into the kitchen to find the letter on the table.

She looked for a name by the return address, but there was none, just the address. 1022 Sunlit Way, Corolla, North Carolina.

"The Outer Banks?" She said to herself. She opened the letter slowly, as if it contained a bomb. When the paper was finally out of the envelope she read it's contents. All three words of it. _I miss you_.

Sand came out of the envelope and it immediately hit her. 'Gil' she thought to herself. The events of the night came creeping back into her head, and she smacked her head with the thought of her stupidity. 'Have I ever told you I love the beach.'

Catherine walked into the lab wondering if anyone else had gotten a letter.

"Hey Jim, uhh did Gil call you?"

He looked at her strangely, "Nooo, why?"

"Oh, well its been a couple of months so I figured he might say something."

"Well, he didn't…" Jim stared at her.

"Okay, bye!" She quickly ran out of Jim's office. If he didn't send anything to Jim, then he didn't send anything to anyone else.

"Why do you do this to me Gil Grissom?", she said walking into her office. Air blew out of her chair as she plopped down into it. She couldn't get her mind off the letter when an idea popped into her head. The address was quickly typed into the computer and Catherine was able to find the house. It was beautiful. There was a wrap around porch, and it was right on the beach. Her eyes lit up. She grabbed the phone, "Hi, Ecklie, I'm taking a weeks vacation." She quickly hung up the phone before he could object. A button was pushed, and her flight was booked. Pictures of Gil on the beach flooded her mind; she would leave tomorrow.

Catherine couldn't believe it. She had taken care of things with Lindsay and now she was on a plane, and an hour away from the Outer Banks. Thoughts raced through her mind like if he would look any different, and if he had met anyone yet.

'Oh my god!' she thought to herself. It didn't cross her mind to think about that. What if she went to his house and he was with a woman. Cath immediately regretted what she had done. She went rooting through her wallet to see if she had enough money to book a flight right after she got off the plane when a picture fell out. The picture was of Lindsay on Gil's shoulders, and they were both smiling and laughing. Catherine remembered taking the picture. She pulled off the piece of paper that was attached.

_Mommy,_

_ Please give this to Uncle Gil. I want him to know that I miss him and that I hope he is doing okay. Love you mommy! _

_Love, Lindsay _

Catherine smiled and turned the picture over to find another note. After she read it there were tears streaming down her face. She had to see Gil. She had to let him see this.

"Please buckle your seatbelts. We will be landing in 5 minutes."

Catherine smiled as she buckled her seatbelt. She couldn't wait to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine drove for about an hour when she pulled onto Sunlit way

Catherine drove for about an hour when she pulled onto Sunlit way. The drive was beautiful, but Gil's house was farther back than most houses. It was kind of by itself, secluded if you will. Catherine chuckled. He still wasn't a people person.

As she pulled up into the driveway her stomach filled with butterflies. She was nervous and very, very excited at the same time. There wasn't a car in the driveway, so she figured he was out. She hid her car so that when he came home, he wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

The steps up to the porch were a dark beachwood color. The patterns caused Catherine's eyes to follow them all around the deck. When she looked up she was staring out into the ocean, and then her eyes traveled down to the sand when she heard something bark. The sight below her was a yellow lab, with a tall, fit, and tan man. His head was filled with dark curls, but the cut was just right, not too long, not too short. Catherine smiled at the unknown man. His interaction with the dog was not only athletic, but loving. She wondered if Gil knew him, then she heard the man's voice. Her eyes welled when she heard that beautiful voice.

"Come here Sunny!" Gil yelled.

He plopped down in the sand at the waters edge, and just listened to the ocean. The dog came and laid down beside him, and Gil patted his head. "Good boy."

Catherine found a path that led to the beach, and she saw Gil sitting in the sand just like he had the night he left. She slipped out of her sandals and walked through the sand until she was about ten feet behind him.

He hadn't noticed the sound of her feet scraping against the sand, but the dog definitely did.

She stood there waiting, not knowing what to say. The dog turned and started wagging it's tail furiously.

"What is it Sunny?" Gil turned in the sand, and quickly stumbled to his feet. "Cath?!"

"Gil!" She laughed and towards him. Gil's strong arms wrapped her up in his embrace, but he couldn't stop them from stumbling backwards. With their bodies intertwined they fell back into the water. When they came up for air they had both just stared at each other. Catherine watched as water dripped off of his eyelashes, and she studied his beautiful blue eyes that she had been dying to see. "I missed you too."

Gil smiled, but them she slapped his arm. "Oww! What was that for?" he said holding his arm.

"That, Gilbert Grissom is for leaving and not telling me where you went."

He was quickly forgiven as his bright blue eyes became serious. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and put his head against hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Her lips formed a sad smile and she cupped his cheek, "I know you are, and I know you needed to do it." She kissed his forehead and he smiled. He loved the feeling of her warm lips, it was comforting.

"Now come on, I think your dog is getting jealous." He laughed a pulled her to her feet. "Come on Sunny!" Gil patted his leg and the dog ran.

Catherine didn't know where they were going, but she didn't really care. She was here with Gil, and that's all that matters. "So, why Sunny?" she asked linking her arm through his.

"Well, doesn't he look like a ray of sunshine when her runs?"

Catherine giggled, and Gil gave her a look, "What?"

"Are you serious?" she laughed.

He smirked, "No, Lindsay always said that if she ever got a yellow dog that she would name it Sunny, so I decided it would fit him."

Catherine smiled, "Gil, that's nice."

"How is she Cath?" he asked in a sad tone.

Her hand rubbed his upper arm, "She misses you, but she's doing all right."

He stopped where he was, and as Catherine turned she noticed that tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. She grabbed his hands, "Gil?"

"I miss her so much."

She wrapped him in her embrace, and stroked his back, and wiped away some of his tears. "She knows you miss her Gil, and she understands why you had to go away for a bit."

Gil looked into her eyes, "I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know Gil, I know. Come on Sunny's waiting." She noticed the dog was sitting by a Jeep. They walked towards it, as Catherine continued stroking his back.

They got in the Jeep and Gil took Catherine's hand in his own. "I missed you." He said. "A lot." Then his smile came, and this caused Catherine to smile.

"Well Gil, I think I missed you more."

He looked at her with loving eyes, "Not possible." He stated and then drove up the sand.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait! :(

I'm trying my best to keep up. Busy Busy Busy.

* * *

When they arrived at the house Sunny jumped out and ran through the doggy door. Catherine laughed, and then turned her attention to Gil walking up the steps. His navy blue trunks fit loosely over his hips and his calves flexed with every step, along with his well toned back muscles.

"Are you coming" he asked turning around on the steps.

She blushed, "Yeah, I was just enjoying the view."

Gil smirked at her and walked through the door, Catherine following close behind. Her eyes studied the inside of the house. It was beautiful, and she could tell that Gil had added his own touches. Everything was in order, and she would occasionally find some of his bugs out on display. She watched as Gil walked into a room, and she then followed. He was getting a light sweatshirt out of one of his drawers. As Gil put the sweatshirt on over his head Catherine snuck up on him. They were face to face as he pulled the sweatshirt down; the slow motion of the pulling indicating that he enjoyed their closeness. He smirked.

"Gil?"

He turned.

"You seem quiet." Catherine said eyeing him.

"I'm just in shock that you are here." He said stepping out onto his balcony as he stared at the ocean.

Catherine frowned and followed him out, "Are you upset that I'm here?"

He laughed still not looking at her. "Catherine, I'm so happy that you're here, that I don't even know what to say." He turned to face her. "Cath…I…being away from you this long made me realize how much I…well I…how much I really care for you."

"Really care for Gil?" She asked smiling. Catherine looked into his eyes and smiled. He was walking towards her. Gil cupped her cheek and whispered, "I love you so much." The devotion with which it was said sent chills throughout her body. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck, "Really?" she asked.

He smiled, "Really."

She looked up at him, "Really, really?"

He chuckled, "Really, rea—" He was cut off by a kiss. The best kiss he had ever had; the most meaningful kiss he had ever had.

They walked back into the house hand in hand. Gil sat down on the couch and pulled Catherine along with him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder so she could snuggle in close, which she did. Sunny jumped up on the other side of Gil, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Looks like you have some competition." Gil said patting Sunny.

Catherine put her hand on Gil's chest. "I have a feeling I will win."

He looked over at Sunny, "Sorry boy, but I think she's right."

The sound of Catherine's laugh brought a smile to Gil's face. A smile that had been missing for a very long time, and a smile that was cherished the most by Catherine.

* * *

Reviews keep me smiling!

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cath?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, Gil?"

"How long are you staying?" he asked curiously.

"A week."

He frowned, "Only a week?"

"Yeah, that's all I could get because of things with Linds."

His frown continued, "Oh."

Catherine turned towards him, "Gil, I could always come back once in awhile."

His beautiful blue eyes lit up. Catherine continued "—but I would like if you came back to Vegas."

His strong legs lifted him from the couch, "Cath, I…"

"I'm sorry Gil. I just thought you might be a little better."

He knelt in front of her and put his hands on her knees. "I'm better now that you are here, but when you leave things might get worse."

Her small hands covered as much of his as they could. "Gil, what happened to you that night."

"I don't want to talk about it Cath." He looked into her eyes and gave a crooked smile. "Are you hungry?"

Catherine wasn't happy that he changed the subject, but she didn't think he was going to open up. "Yes, chef Grissom. I am very hungry. What are you going to make me?" He pulled her into the kitchen and started to cook.

After they ate Catherine started to yawn. Gil smiled. He always loved her cute yawn. "Are you getting tired?"

She blushed, "Yeah, a little."

Gil walked over to her and took her hands to lead them to his bedroom when Catherine stopped. "Uh, Gil?"

He blushed, "Sorry, do you want your own room?"

"If you don't mind. It's not that I don't want to it's just.."

Gil put a finger to her lips. "I understand Cath. Don't worry about it."

He was greeted with a smile and the smooth sound of her voice when she said, "You are so cute when you are embarrassed."

He got an evil grin on his face. "You shouldn't tease Cath."

His body slowly inched toward her. They used to do this when Lindsay was just a baby. "Gilbert Grissom, don't you dare!"

Gil's strong arms grabbed her and started tickling her sides. She laughed and snorted, and then he picked her up and took her to her room. He plopped her on the bed and continued to tickle her. Catherine's laugh was so contagious so it caused Gil to laugh. She finally caught his hands, "Gil!" she screamed. He smirked and slowly bent down and kissed her. She moaned. "Thank you for coming out here. I really missed you." Gil said with eyes looking directly into hers. "I missed you too." She said and then leaned up to capture his lips again.

"You better leave before I go crazy Gil."

He laughed and said, "Goodnight Cath."

His body lifted up off of hers, "Goodnight Gil." She watched his butt as he walked out of the room.

Later that night Catherine tossed and turned trying to figure out what made Gil come here. 'What happened that night?' she thought to herself. Her body bolted up when she noticed a figure in her doorway. "Gil?"

He stepped into her room. "I just want to be close Cath." She saw the deep sadness in his eyes and she immediately patted the bed, "Come here."

He laid down on the bed and Catherine spooned her body against his. She kissed his hair and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay, Gil." A sigh escaped him and she pulled him closer. Worry was all the Catherine felt when thinking about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine woke up to find an empty bed. She got up and went into the kitchen to find Sunny running up to her with his dog bowl. "Hi there, you hungry?" Her hand scratched behind his ears and spotted the dog food by the door. She quickly put some food in the bowl and put it on the floor and Sunny devowered it within seconds.

"Wow! Does he ever feed you?" The dog barked and went to the screen door. Catherine opened the screen and let Sunny and herself to step out onto the deck. The smell of the ocean invaded her nose and she loved every second of it. Sunny came back up the steps and simply wagged his tail. Catherine laughed. "You are too cute." When she went to turn she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Gil was sitting down in the sand in a white t shirt and jeans with his bare feet digging into the sand. She went inside to change into shorts and a tank so she could join him.

Catherine found herself brushing her feet through the sand. She loved the texture against her feet. As she came up to Gil she noticed his well toned arms holding him up. His back muscle was easily recognizable through the t shirt and his adorable bow legged legs were crossed at the ankle. She loved everything that she saw, but she loved the man inside more. She bent down next to him and he turned his head.

"Hi." She smiled.

He smirked, "Hey."

Catherine then laid down in the sand and put her head in his lap. She played with the hem of his t shirt, "Am I always going to find you out here?"

He laughed, "Maybe." His eyes then began to stare at the ocean again.

"Are you okay, Gil?" His deep blue eyes caught hers and he sat up. He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. "Much better." He smiled. "How about we go out for breakfast?"

Catherine smiled, "That sounds great." She sat up and saw that look in his eye. "Gil, what are you going to do?" She said quickly stumbling to her feet. He stood up and wiped the sand off of his pants. "Nothing" he said with a smile on his face.

"Gil." She said in a warning tone. Her body turned to run but seconds later she was caught and held in his loving arms. "Jesus! How did you get so fast?" she asked laughing and out of breath.

"Plenty of exercise, my dear."

"I noticed that." She said slapping his butt.

He laughed, "You did, huh?"

"How could I not notice?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, let me give you a better view." Gil said.

She looked at him curiously, "Wha—"

His strong arms lifted her over his shoulder.

"GIL!" He laughed with delight and she continued to wiggle and slap his butt the whole way to the house. He sat her down in the Jeep and he hopped into the driver's side.

Catherine's glare caught his attention. "You are so going to get it when we get back." She said pointing her finger at him.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss while smiling. "I'm looking forward to it."

She laughed as they drove off.

Tbc… I love your reviews. Keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't anything sadly..if I did Mrs. Grissom would have strawberry blonde hair & would be off with her amazing husband—because, lets be honest- who leaves the person they "love" TWICE. Ugh.

Sorry it took so long…I've been stuck shoveling my life away!

Here's more- just for my PureJoy loves!

As they pulled up to the diner Catherine took in the sights. The diner was on the sound and about ten minutes from Gil's beach house. It was beautiful.

"You ready?" Gil asked, running a hand through his thick curls.

She smiled, "Yep."

They met at the sidewalk and Gil took Catherine's hand. She let a smirk show on her features. They quickly jogged across the street toward the diner and Gil opened the door for her. "Why thank you sir."

He chuckled and put his hand delicately on her back as they entered the diner. It made Catherine feel as if she were home. A young woman was seating people and her eyes lit up as she saw Catherine and Grissom. Actually it was more of Grissom.

"Hello Mr. Grissom. How are you today?" she asked with a flirty southern drawl.

"I'm good Sara. How are you?" Catherine suppressed a laugh while looking at Gil. He gave her a warning look, but she just continued to smirk. This caused him to smile a bit.

"Who's your friend?" Sara asked a little pissy as she noticed the couple holding hands.

"This is Catherine. She's the woman I was telling you about." The girl put her nose up, "Well that's nice. Let me seat you."

Gil looked confused while Catherine just raised her eyebrows. Sara led them to the table, "Your waitress will be with you shortly." She stormed off.

Catherine couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. It busted out of her and Gil smiled as he watched her. It was her laughter that made him feel like he could live forever. "Catherine, are you done?" he said in a joking tone.

She looked up and wiped her eyes, "You know, she reminds me of someone."

"Cath, don't say it."

"You know, Sara Sidle."

He looked down at the table. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" He said.

She smiled, "I'm sorry Gil," she took his hand, "but you have to admit- they both have googly eyes for you and they get crazy jealous when I'm around."

He laughed, "I think they have a reason to be jealous."

"Oh, Mr. Grissom, getting a little cocky are we?" She said with a smile.

He took her hand from across the table, "It's not because you have me Cath…it's that you are incredibly beautiful, you are strong willed, and well..you have me." She laughed as he chuckled. Her lean body moved into Gil's side of the booth and she felt him put his arm over her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and she sighed. "Gil, I've missed this."

"What do you mean?"

"Just you and me out to breakfast, always joking with each other."

"Yeah, I missed it too." He stroked her arm and they stayed in that position even when the waitress cam and took their order. They both found it amazing about how comfortable they were in each other's arms. It was only when the food came and hunger took over that they separated, but truth be told, they could have stayed that way forever.

GCGCGCGC

After eating they drove back to the house. When they arrived, Sunny ran out of the doggy door right to Catherine. Gil had a weird look on his face. Catherine smiled, "Aww, Gil are you jealous?"

He glared, "No, I'm just curious as to why he went to you."

She hugged Sunny and started to walk over to Gil. Her arm looped through his, "I fed him. You should try it. Now let's go for a walk."

Gil smiled but then looked over his shoulder at Sunny. "Traitor."

Catherine laughed as they found the path to the beach. The sound of the waves grew louder as they reached the edge of the water. They slipped off their shoes and Catherine slipped her hand into Gil's. A smile graced his face and they continued to walk along the water.

"So Gil, what do you like most about this place?"

"It's secluded." He simply stated.

She smiled, "Gil, you should try to get to know some people. I mean you're going to be here for awhile."

A sigh escaped him, "Cath, I don't want to be here for awhile. I want to go back to you and Lindsay."

"Then do it Gil."

"It's not that easy."

She stopped in front of him. His eyes scanned how the sun brought out her beautiful features. "It is that easy Gil! All you have to do is get on a plane and follow me home." Her hands were on his face.

"Cath." He asked dryly.

"What!?"

"You're smushing my cheeks."

Realization of what she was doing became clear to her sight and it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She began to laugh and she moved her hands around the back of his neck. Her arms pulled him into a hug and she began to smile as she felt him hold her tight. "I'm sorry Gil, it's just that I miss you so much. Everyone misses you."

He moved his face to the crook of her neck. "Cath, I miss you too. I just don't know if I will be able to handle things."

Her lips found his forehead, "I understand Gil. Just promise me that the second you can handle it, you come back home."

His hand stroked her cheek, "I promise." Their lips connected and they continued to watch the water for a few minutes. "Are you ready to go back?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, but my legs hurt. I wish someone could give me a piggyback ride." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Caaathh." He groaned.

"Pleeeeease!" She said with a pouty lip.

He turned around, showing her his back, "Fine." His strong arms lifted her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head found his shoulder and then she started to give butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Cath, if you don't stop that we might not make it back to the house."

She giggled and cuddled her head on his shoulder once again. It was quiet but then her heard her whisper, "I love you, Gil."

They had reached the trail back to the house when she had said it and he realized that it was the first time he had actually heard her say it. He put her down and looked into her eyes. Catherine saw emotion flow through his dark blue eyes. "I love you too, Cath." He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. They walked back to the house hand in hand. No words being spoken; no words needed to be spoken.

More to come! Keep those lovely reviews coming!


End file.
